1. Technical Field
This invention relates to oil and liquid separator apparatus as used at a well head for separating hydrocarbon streams from the well and composed of a mixture of gas, liquid hydrocarbons and/or free water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior separators of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,697, 2,614,648, 2,656,896, 2,706,531, 2,910,136, 3,212,232 and 2,349,944. In each of the separators in this group of prior art patents, hydrocarbon streams composed of a mixture of gas, liquid hydrocarbons and/or free water are directed through horizontally disposed tanks with various structural arrangements therein for effecting the desired separation. Some of these patents incorporate centrifugal separators as the same are effective when the gas stream flows at a relatively high velocity.
Others incorporate various baffles and collection devices in relatively small separation areas. Such baffles and separation devices are supposed to collect droplets of distilate and/or water impinged thereagainst by the gas stream passing thereover or therethrough. In most of the prior art devices these baffles and collection devices occupy a large area which is considerably more useful if it it left open so that the turbulence of the gas stream leaving the inlet subsides and permits the heavier liquid particles therein to fall to the bottom of the tank.
The present invention introduces the gas stream and its entrained liquid into a horizontally disposed tank by way of a centrifugal separator for the primary separation of the gas liquid stream and provides an unusually large settling section downstream of the centrifugal separator of sufficient capacity to allow the turbulence of the gas stream to subside whereby the heavier liquid particles will fall therefrom. Transverse baffles positioned low in the separation area do not interfere with the gas stream, but inhibit fluid surges in the separated liquid as may otherwise occur. Finally, downstream of the settling section, novel ceramic chip and stainless steel extractors separate distilate and mist from the gas stream.